


RWBY

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place a few days after the first.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was alone with her sister in their dorm room. Tonight Blake and Weiss were out shopping, so it was just the two of them. ” Hey, Yang?” Ruby asked. ”Have you ever kissed someone?” 

”Yeah,” Yang responded. ”Why do you ask?”

”Well, its just that, I've been thinking about asking out Weiss, and I don't know what to do if she wants to kiss me,” Ruby said, sounding nervous.

”Tell you what,” Yang said with a smirk, ”come over here, and I'll teach you everything I know about kissing.”

Ruby then walked over to her sister, and sat on the bed across from her.

”Now, close your eyes, and tilt your head to the side.”

The raven haired girl obliged, and soon felt a gloved hand cradle the back of her head. 

”Now, I'm going to kiss you, and it may get rough, so just tell me if you want to stop.”

Ruby nodded, then blushed as she thought about what she was doing. Then Yang leaned forward, and pressed her lips against the soft ones of her sister. She then brought her second hand up to run her fingers through Ruby's hair. She then felt her sister place her hands on the blonde's  thighs. Yang removed her lips, and heard Ruby give an audible sigh. Yang then started licking the other's red lips, and heard a deep, sensual moan escape Ruby's throat. She felt her sister's grip tighten on her legs, causing her to pause.

”No,” Ruby groaned, ”give me more”

This caused Yang to tilt back Ruby's head, and start kissing a line down her sister's neck. She could feel the pulse on her lips, which caused her to start to wet in her nether regions. She then took her free hand, and grabbed the younger one's breast. 

”Oh fuck,” Ruby said, her breath quickening. She then moved her hands to grab Yang's ass, which was small and tender. Yang brought her mouth back up, licking Ruby's neck along the way. She felt her sister shudder. She smashed their lips together, and jammed her tongue down Ruby's throat. She leaned into the kiss, pushing her sister onto her back.  Yang began to rub her privates through her shorts. 

”No,” Ruby said, pulling away. ”I don't want to do anything sexual with you.”

”Fine,” Yang said, sounding defeated.

Just at that  moment, they heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few days after the first.

 Weiss was feeling nervous, as two of her dorm mates were out on a hunting trip, leaving her alone with her crush, Ruby. Weiss was walking towards her dorm after a long day of classes. When she stepped inside, she saw Ruby on the couch, flipping through channels in her pajamas. 

”Hey,” Ruby said. ”Wanna watch something with me?”

”Sure,” Weiss responded as she sat down on the couch. ”What's on?”

”I think I saw that Romeo and Juliet is on.”

”Alright, lets watch that.”

Ruby put it on, and they started watching it. Weiss actually spent most of the movie staring at Ruby. 

”God she's so cute,” Weiss thought to herself. Just then, Ruby yawned and leaned against Weiss' side. Weiss was freaking out. ”Oh fuck, I was not prepared for this,” she thought. Soon, Ruby was asleep. Weiss didn't want to wake her, and let her sleep. Weiss to started to drift off, until Ruby turned over and woke up. 

”Is the movie over?” she asked sleepily. The movie was actually on the balcony scene, but Weiss hadn't been paying attention. Ruby, seeing a golden opportunity, wrapped her hand around Weiss' while she was looking at the screen. Weiss didn't react visibly, but inside she was soaring. Ruby then sat up, looking directly at Weiss. 

”Hey, Weiss,” she said quietly.

”What,” said Weiss, blushing. 

”I,” she started to say. But she was cut off by Weiss kissing her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. ” Is this really happening?” she thought. She decided she didn't care, and she pushed herself deeper into the kiss. She started running her hands through Weiss' silver hair. Weiss then ran one of her hands down Ruby's back, landing it on her butt. Ruby then moaned into the kiss, feeling heat in her lower regions.

Weiss away from her partner, breathing heavily. ”Get down,” she growled. Weiss then pushed Ruby onto her back. Weiss started straddling the other woman's hips. Ruby felt Weiss' wetness through her own pants. Weiss leaned forward, and started kissing Ruby's neck. Ruby moaned, feeling herself get wet. Weiss sat back up, much to Ruby's disappointment.

”I'm going to get changed, and if you aren't in your underwear when I return, I will kill you,” Weiss said seductivley. She then got up and went into the bathroom. Ruby got into her underwear as quickly as she could. Her partner soon returned, also in her underwear. Weiss grabbed Ruby and slammed her against the wall, rubbing Ruby's crotch with her leg. She then brought a hand up and grabbed Ruby's breast. Ruby shuddered, moaning as she did. 

Weiss slipped her other hand into Ruby's red panties, and shoved her fingers into her lover's sex. She started pumping her fingers in and out. Ruby's breath started to quicken as she neared climax. Soon she screamed as she came onto Weiss' hand. Weiss kissed her new girl friend, saying, ” That was fun. I might even do it again tomorrow.”


End file.
